Naoto Kurogane/Move List
Naoto Kurogane possesses a unique ability called , which changes properties of his special moves and Distortion Drives if he does them while dashing (akin to certain special moves that must be done during a dash in certain fighting games), or a combo after a dash cancel into various normal attacks. All enhanced specials will give Naoto a shadow after-image while he does them. Naoto is an intermediate level character thanks to his drive, his reliance in dash canceling, because of this he has a high execution level entry skill gap. Though he doesn’t have any projectile-property moves in his command list, He is considered as a classic shoto character, due to his stance, play-style and particularly, anti-air special. His moves are good not only as long range pokes with solid coverage, but it works to also crush the opponent’s guard as a means of pressure when fully charged. Naoto also has multiple input specials, particularly on followups. However, along with his lack of true projectiles, he lacks the range needed to be safe, and is a typical close-quarters character with rushdown and pressure, as well as relying on combos and corner carry for his overall damage output (his damage output is more akin to one such as Ragna’s due to his one-shot damage not being as apparent). However, Naoto still has overall consistent damage output, despite being easily zoned out against projectile-heavy characters. His HP at 11,500 (500 more than Ragna’s) tends to have him lacking in safe ways to handle punishment, as on a number of his moves, smart opponents can punish Naoto for his reckless usage on attacks with slow startup or heavy recovery such as Inferno Crusader being his only safe offensive reversal, while and are a solid safe-punishing tandem weak to low attacks). While Naoto can be compared to being a “somewhat-higher health version of Ragna”; unlike him however, Naoto is more pressure-heavy on his normals, agility and overall tools while due to his higher health amount for overall better offense; thus he lacks the sustain Ragna needs for a good reason. However, Naoto in comparison lacks the range and/or disjointed hitboxes needed to poke most weapon-based fighters safely, as most of the extra range comes from his kicks. Another thing is that due to his aforementioned Enhancer ability, Naoto’s execution barrier is increased due to the need to master both micromanagement of his dashes and dash cancelling in general. His Overdrive, , cuts the total charge time of his Drive attacks and enhances the power of his Enhancer-based attacks. Command list Basic moves |Image = |Damage =300 |Heat gain = |Description = A quick leading handed-jab angled downward. Can hit crouchers because of this. }} |Image = |Damage =320 |Heat gain = |Description = Follow-up input after 5A where with his leading hand once more, Naoto moves forward a bit to strike his target with a gut punch. Similar to Makoto’s 5CC, and akin to a close-ranged normal attack in other fighting games. Can be followed up with other normals and/or command normals, such as a 6A; but overall can also serve as a deceptive pressure/frame-trap tool, especially since it is arguably the most damaging type of 5A-off-a-counter-hit in the game. }} |Image = |Damage =550 |Heat Gain |Description = An inward following-legged-kick aimed high. Can be jump-canceled, and is a decent anti-air but lacks in safe horizontal range at a cost. Because of both those traits, it works as a solid anti-air-type air combo starter if it punishes a jump-in correctly. However, with its aforementioned weak horizontal range, whiffing with this can allow for a free punish on Naoto, especially during a dropped combo and/or blockstring pressure on a crouching opponent at certain distances. CF 2.0: Now has an increased hitbox below Naoto and around his head, as well as the startup moving him more forward (which makes this a more punishing attack and/or better combo + blockstring tool). }} |Image = |Damage =800 |Heat gain = |Description = A back-spin roundhouse kick with the leading leg aimed slightly high (an inverted version of Ragna’s 5B somewhat). Jump-cancel-able and has solid range as a far poke, but moves Naoto a bit forward. }} |Image = |Damage =300 |Heat gain = |Description = A low poking kick with his leading leg while crouching (akin to most crouching light kicks in fighting games), which can somewhat have Naoto low-profile attacks when timed right. Fast and decent-ranged kick that hits low and is a decent crouching-poke tool. Can be rapid-fired three times in a row before the chaining is discontinued. }} |Image = |Damage =480 |Heat gain = |Description = A low-hitting crouching inward swing kick with the following leg. Better range than 2A, but isn’t that fast of a tool since it could easily be disrespected. Useful for dashing into specials. }} |Image = |Damage =850 |Heat gain = |Description = A crouching uppercut with the leading fist. Naoto’s staple anti-air due to how more horizontal it moves him compared to his 5B, as well as being low-profiled to make it rather safe in comparison. 2.0: Has higher untech time, making it better in combos and/or juggles. }} |Image = |Damage =700 |Heat gain = |Description = Hops slightly while advancing forward for a smashing dunk punch with the following fist as he leans upon landing. Goes over lows, and hits overhead. Forces crouch on grounded hit and ground bounces on airborne hit. Naoto’s primary standing-overhead mixup tool and is a solid hit-confirm into C normals, Drive attacks and specials. It is also a rather difficult overhead to react to due to its notably fast startup. Also has 110% bonus proration. 2.0: The hitbox around Naoto’s head is removed, which makes this less of a gimmicky anti-air tool. }} |Image = |Damage =750 |Heat gain = |Description = Naoto turns and performs a flying hopping back-spin hooking kick angled a bit downward (with his leading leg), and lands with a bit of recovery. Does not hit overhead, but on block and/or hit it provides good frame advantage to continue applying pressure with (also opens up as a free hit-confirm on counter hit). It’s also a great combo carrier after a cancel from 5AA. However, it’s rather easy to punish if whiffed on the flipside, or much easier to intercept due to its startup. It can also only be cancelled into an aerial Inferno Crusader. In 2.0, it can now be revolver action’d/chain-cancelled into from his 5B, 2B and 5C, which gives it more utility. }} |Image = |Damage =850 |Heat gain = |Description = Does a giant leap before kicking the opponent with a front-flipping backwards kick while still facing forward (enough to make him flip once more before just landing). Can easily cross-up if spaced properly, and can be followed up with B normals. Has some notable startup, which may cause this move to be somewhat easily intercepted, as well as be punished if whiffed and/or blocked correctly (though in the latter case it is normally quite safe on block). In 2.0, it has slower startup along with going higher over opponents (meaning they can all crouch under it), and longer has any foot-level invincibility. Though on the flip-side (no pun intended), it can be chain-cancelled/linked into normals and/or specials, as well as being cancel-able into from any of Naoto’s Drive attacks save for his j.D. }} |Image = |Damage =780 |Heat gain = |Description = A crouching backward sweep kick with the following leg. Hits low and is a standard sweep for setting up okizeme and/or combos. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage =300 |Heat gain = |Description = A jumping jab somewhat downward (basically a midair version of 5A). Can cancel into itself via rapid-fire, or be cancelled from his j.B. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage =580 |Heat gain = |Description = Hits the opponent with a diagonally-downward kick with the following leg. Solid for air combos, and is mainly Naoto’s air-to-ground tool which can also cross-up somewhat. Can cancel into and from his j.A. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage =900 |Heat gain = |Description = A horizontal kick with the leading leg while Naoto’s body is away from his opponent. Somewhat far range and is his primary air-to-air and combo filler. }} Throws |Image = |Damage =1400 |Heat gain = |Description = Grabs the opponent and knees upward with his following knee, launching them somewhat. Makes opponent vulnerable to midscreen combos and wallsticks in corner. }} |Image = |Damage =1400 |Heat gain = |Description = Grabs the opponent, then he switches sides with them with a dash (that deals a single hit) then finishes with a leaning-shoulder attack via following shoulder. Causes a stagger crumple. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage =1400 |Heat gain = |Description = Brings the opponent down to the ground with a falling knee smash. }} Counter Assault Crush Trigger |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Possible to charge; Naoto backs up to gather potential energy, and slightly crouches then smashes the opponent with an elbow to the body, causing wind tunnel effects to occur around his elbow. Wallbounces on airborne hit. Good use after a counter hit for a good stun or wallbounce/wallstick depending on the area of the stage. }} Drive |English name = Bloodedge |Japanese name = ブラッドエッジ Buraddoejji |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Naoto attacks his opponent with a bladed weapon of blood. Can be charged and is dash cancel-able. Can crush opponents guard when fully charged. The damage becomes much bigger and useful if Enhancer/Overdrive is used or after fully charged. * Able to crush Barrier in Overdrive. }} |Image = |Damage =930, 1350 |Heat Gain |Description = Attacks with a blade of blood by thrusting forward with his following arm. Mainly used for pressure and reach fully charged. Combos directly on crouching opponents. Can be dash cancelled into special attacks, as well as in combos. The dash canceling can also can serve as a mind game with the opponent. }} |Image = |Damage =930, 1350 |Heat gain = |Description = Attacks with a lance of blood via leaning forward while crouching, and thrusting forward with a two-handed lance strike low. Mostly the same as neutral D. Useful for setting up an okizeme (because it can be dash-canceled). Hits low. }} |Image = |Damage = 950, 1500, 1650 |Heat gain = |Description = Naoto slashes his opponent with his blood sword (his main blood materialized weapon in the novel) outward at an upward angle. Fully charged makes this one of his strongest attacks, It has huge range and fatal counters. Don’t get hit by it. Charged version wall bounces on hit midscreen and wall-sticks in corner. Normal version spiral knocks back opponent on hit leaving vulnerable to a Shift Sway dash-cancel to combo option. Unlike any other of his Drive direction moves, this version can also be jump-cancelled on hit or block Charged version can also loop in Overdrive. }} (aerial) |Image = |Damage = 930, 1350 |Heat gain = |Description = Slam-slashes to his side in midair with a blood axe via a two-handed reap. Hits overhead like any jumping attack. Used for pressure. Normal version has high block stun. Ground bounces on hit if fully charged. Can air-to-air combo with aerial normals to a Inferno Crusader finisher, as well as aerial Divine Smasher. }} Overdrive |English name = Blood Repulsor |Japanese name = ブラッドリパルサー Buraddo Riparusā |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Unleashes the full-power of the Bloodedge. Naoto’s hair and eyes changes colors respectively (white hair and red eyes in default color scheme). Drive attacks charge faster and strengthens Enhancer. }} Exceed Accel |English name = Grim of Phantom (G.O.P.) |Japanese name = グリム・オブ・ファントム (G・O・P) Gurimu obu Fantomu |Image = |Damage =2070, 4122 |Heat gain = |Description = Naoto punches the opponent with his 5AA. If it connects, then he performs a knee kick launching them into the air (his forward throw) and forms a giant battle-axe of blood that smashes the opponent. The Active Flow version also unleashes a powerful blood wave hitting consecutively upon impact. }} Special moves |English name = Banishing Fang |Japanese name = バニシングファング Banishingu Fangu |Image = |Damage =700 |Heat gain = |Description = Naoto rushes forward with a fast downward leading-knee swing with flaming-energy trailing it. Causes a hard knockdown ground bounce against an airborne opponent. First part of a multiple-input series. However, the high hitbox is impractical as an anti-air due to how far forward Naoto travels. Enhanced version forces crouch on opponent, which can be done with 2366B as a shortcut. 2.0: Can now float the opponent higher on an airborne hit, and has a bigger hitbox above Naoto. }} (during Banishing Fang) |English name = Banishing Fang: Roar |Japanese name = バニシングファング・ロア Banishingu Fangu: Roa |Image = |Damage =800 |Heat gain = |Description = Follows up Banishing Fang with a turning downward swatting smash with his following fist while leaning forward, also having the flame-like energy trailing it. While it’s mainly a transition for the final input of the series, it can be delayed as a frame-trap punish, especially since it can Fatal Counter. Useful as an OTG tool due to its downward reach. Naoto is somewhat considered airborne during the attack via his hurtbox during the turning leap. In 2.0, it has increased active frames with reduced recovery, while also having a higher hitbox above. However, it no longer floats as high on airborne hit nor does it count Naoto as airborne when using the move. }} (during Banishing Fang: Roar) |English name = Banishing Fang: Bash |Japanese name = バニシングファング・バッシュ Banishingu Fangu: Basshu |Image = |Damage =1200, 600, 450 |Heat gain = |Description = A finisher input to Banishing Fang: Roar, Naoto brings a powerful straight kick with his following leg (akin to Azrael’s Valiant Crush). One of Naoto’s main combo enders, which knocks away on hit. Dash cancel-able if Enhancer is used (or while Overdrive is active), and useful for continuing combos into a certain moves (this can be true since just like Banishing Fang: Roar. Also like Banishing Fang: Roar, it can Fatal Counter for some solid frame-traps if you delay the input correctly (which wall-bounces in this case). Thus, it can lead to very huge damage combo setups for either the normal or Enhanced version making this a very dangerous pressure-tool. }} (during Banishing Fang: Roar) |English name = Banishing Fang: Raid |Japanese name = バニシングファング・レイド Banishingu Fangu: Reido |Image = |Damage =1000 |Heat gain = |Description = A finisher input to Banishing Fang: Roar; a fist launcher with his following hand being somewhat of an inverted version of his 2C into a recovering turn. Launches and is jump cancel-able. Can be combo’d directly if the opponent is not in a standing state normally, or if Naoto is either using Enhancer or activating the Overdrive (due to increased distance traveled). Mainly used for air combo starters. In 2.0, it has much faster startup, but at the cost of having a lower hitbox during the start of its initial hitbox frames while also having worse proration. }} |English name = Slash Kaid |Japanese name = スラッシュカイド Surasshu Kaido |Image = |Damage =1000, 1200, 1320 |Heat gain = |Description = A turning inward reap-slash of blood with Naoto’s following arm. Strong use with combos, and has somewhat of a solid frame advantage on block. Enhanced version can be used to approach opponents. Attack has very strong hitstun. Enhanced version staggers and side-swaps with a close-ranged hit on grounded foes, while the airborne hit version spiral-knocks them away. Enhanced also has advantage over projectiles. Can also be cancelled from Banishing Fang followups with Enhancer/Overdrive. In 2.0, it does not float as high on airborne hit anymore for the normal version, though the Enhanced version now inflicts stagger via OTG via the close-ranged hit. Meanwhile, the far-ranged Enhanced version hit now has longer stagger time. }} / (Midair also) |English name = Inferno Crusader |Japanese name = インフェルノクルセイダー Inferuno Kuruseidā |Image = |Damage =600, 856, 931, 1225 |Heat gain = |Description = A classic anti-air uppercut punch with Naoto uppercutting with his leading hand into a recovering turn, similar to Ragna’s Inferno Divider. * C version has a moderate jump height while only hitting once. ** If used in Enhancer it goes up to 2 hits with better hitstun and gives an advantage for ground combo. * D version has a blood claw trail following his fist while rising higher, does an extra hit on the normal version while having notable invincibility on startup. ** It can also be cancelled from Banishing Fang follow ups. Goes up to 5 hits if Enhancer/Overdrive is used. However, this is Naoto’s only form of punishing reversal that cannot be beaten head-on, unlike Shift Sway; but unlike Swift Sway, it has notable recovery as a typical “Dragon Punch Anti-Air” of many on the way back down, so Naoto cannot afford to use this move recklessly while under pressure (thus it’s wise to make sure you have meter to safely RC it during blockstrings). In 2.0, it has longer untech time on hit, but has increased recovery as a trade-off. }} (during Inferno Crusader) |English name = Overhead Kick |Japanese name = オーバーヘッドキック Ōbāheddo Kikku |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = An anti-air finisher after Inferno Crusader, where Naoto swings his body around in the air for a side-turning slam kick while facing away from his opponent. This input can be dropped during an enhanced version of Inferno Crusader to start juggles with on the ground. }} |English name = Shift Sway |Japanese name = シフトスウェー Shifuto Suē |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Naoto sways back, dodging an opponent’s attack. Dodges highs/overheads, mids and projectiles, but cannot dodge lows or throws. A stationary dodge animation that’s dash cancel-able, which is useful for going into enhanced specials. If Enhancer is used (while dashing) Naoto teleports himself forward via a turning-pivot dash that dodges through attacks. This version is very fast, can move behind opponent almost instantly, making it a solid cross-up tool that can be tricky to handle during respected pressure. Non-enhanced version in 2.0 now has reduced recovery frames. }} (old command)/ (current command) (during Shift Sway) |English name = Phantom Pain |Japanese name = ファントムペイン Fantomu Pein |Image = |Damage =1400 |Heat gain = |Description = Followup input to Shift Sway. Naoto does a backwards hooking kick with the leading leg following up with a following-legged inward hop-rising swing kick in quick succession (both hits having energy trail his legs). Launches the target on both hits (second hit inflicts a wildly-flung-launch), while the first strike must connect for the second one to come out. Does not hit crouchers, but is unblockable against both standing and midair blocks (the first hit is already a solid anti-air), even with barrier active, making it a solid punish tool (but can spell a possible disaster for Naoto if he misses). The Enhanced version has better hit stun. In 2.0, the command has changed from 28A to 8A. Now inflicts more hitstun on the normal-hit version which allows for more followup windows in combos (counter hit version not changed). }} Distortion Drives ( ) (Hold to delay) (Midair also) |English name = Divine Smasher |Japanese name = ディヴァインスマッシャー Divain Sumasshā |Image = |Damage =2000, 2400, 1800 |Heat gain = |Description = Naoto charges himself at the opponent with a powerful straight punch covered in a large surge of blood (akin to an inverse of Ragna’s Carnage Scissors). It is a very fast attack, and has advantage over projectiles. Ground version goes forward, while the midair version aims diagonally downward via a diving punch. Naoto is able to repeat another Divine Smasher from its air version into its ground version when the heat gauge is at 100%. * Enhanced version deals more damage and has more range, going almost full-screen. * In Overdrive, he additionally does a front-somersault kick (facing away from his opponent) that shoots out a blood wave should the charging punch connect. Fairly easy to punish if blocked, even though on whiff it recovers fairly quick. }} |English name = Divine Reaper |Japanese name = ディヴァインリーパー Divain Rīpā |Image = |Damage =2800, 1450, 1080 |Heat gain = |Description = Naoto launches a blood wave on the opponent that looks similar to Ragna’s Dead Spike. Only the giant Dead Spike wave hits if not close enough. If it connects in close range (via the very first frame the hitbox comes out), it launches them up; after being launched he then massively hits his falling target an elbow strike (his Crush Trigger animation with a unique background effect upon connecting). Naoto performs one of his taunts with a different echoing quote upon the attack finishing. Divine Reaper makes a super great frametrap if Rapid Cancel at 100% meter (due to its large animation almost fully covering opponent up). * Enhanced version does a mini-dash before launching the wave. * In Overdrive, after the first hit he powerfully slashes the opponent with a scythe of blood in a turning slash. * Divine Reaper is able to wall other reversals and special attacks like Exceed, Astrals etc. }} Astral Heat |English name = Edge of Eternity (E.O.E.) |Japanese name = エッジ ・ オブ ・ エタニティ（E ・ O ・ E） Ejji obu Etaniti |Image = |Description = Naoto forms a large katana/ōdachi of blood beside himself, performing a reaping slash over his shoulder. Should he connect, he then forms a scythe of blood and slashes them repeatedly and charges up to finish with a final blow that floods his opponent with blood waves. Executed like Ragna’s Black Onslaught. }} Navigation Category:Move List